The Musican and The Dragon Slayers (Adopted)
by Asuka1920
Summary: Adopted from the Composcreator. When Allen left the Black Order, Lenalee chased after him into the Ark and they go through the door that lead to Fairy Tail Guild. Will the guild members become friends with the strangers?
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter was done by the Composcreator. I edited and added some of my own idea's.**

 **Chapter 1**

Even after everything he said, Lenalee refused to let Allen go. Through her blurry eyes she saw him go through the gate of the ark. Fearing that she would lose the one person she could not allow to be lost from her life, she gathered her will together and dived into the ark's gateway just before it completely closed.

Landing on her front, Lenalee looked up to see a limping Allen who seemed to be unaware of where he was going with Timcampy resting on his master's shoulder. Somehow, both of them failed to notice the girl's entrance.

Though she wanted to run up to Allen and confront him, something in her head told her that it would be better for her to stay back and just watch what happens for now. So she hung back and followed the weak boys movements.

It didn't take long for Allen to stop at a door, though there was no indication that he knew where the door lead to. All Lenalee could make out was some strange symbol that looked almost like a wing surrounded by several concentric circles. The door opened, but Allen did not have the energy to step through properly or make sure what was outside. Instead, he just fell into the gate. Now at this, Lenalee reacted by shooting off after him. Though she did feel she had a grab of him, she was unable to remain in the Ark itself and fell through as well.

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild of Magnolia town, things were the same as always. That is, BATTLE ROYALE BAR FIGHT! The instigators were, of course, Natsu and Gray. At this point, Erza had not yet arrived, so nothing could be done yet. As such, Lucy was getting more and more irritated by the second. When will they just QUIT IT! I Can't even have a simple lunch here without witnessing all this destruction! The blonde mage was barely holding in her rage. Just when it seemed like she was in control, Natsu just had to go flying and accidentally hit her table causing her super delicious meal to fall to the floor and subsequently be destroyed! That was the absolute last straw!

"Gray, you jerk, I'm gonna get you for that big time!" yelled the pink-haired fire mage, failing to notice Lucy and the damage he had done. Alas, his ignorance of her did not last long. Just when he was about to jump back into the fray, a whip, a thin yet powerful whip, made six tight lung crushing circles around the boy and continued on to all the other brawlers, wrapping them up and constricting them in a same, if not similar, manner.

It was when everyone was completely constricted that they noticed a dark aura and a pair of glowing red eyes next to Natsu. The boy turned his head around and saw that the eyes the aura belonged to was none other than Lucy, and the whip that had snared everyone was the one that Virgo had given her during the Edolas fiasco. And boy, was she scary. On a scale of 1 to 10, Erza was looking like a 5 with Lucy as a 10. So everyone was instantly freaked out and some nearly wet themselves. Then, with a yell and strength at a level previously thought to be impossible for the young mage, Lucy threw everyone who had been snared by her whip out the doors of the guild. She released her whip's hold on them and they all fell in a huge pile as tall as the outside gate of the guild.

"Lucyyyyyyyyy" whined Natsu. He was lucky to be on the side of the pile and not one of the suckers who were stuck on the bottom. "What was that for?"

"OH SHUT UP YOU MORON!" yelled the blond stellar spirit mage. "YOU BASTARDS SPEND SO MUCH TIME HAVING ALL THESE STUPID BRAWLS THAT I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU FAILED TO NOTICE A HUGE THING APPEARING IN THE SKY ALL OF A SUDDEN!" she yelled while she pointing upwards at the same time.

By pure coincidence a white light began to bask the sky above Fairy Tail. Everyone looked up in shock, then many looked back to Lucy, their jaws wide open. In truth, she may have been the most freaked out of all of them.

"What did you do Lucy?" Natsu asked stupidly. In the meantime, the dogpile of mages was becoming unwound as everyone got up to get a better view of the phenomenon.

"This isn't me! I swear I don't know what's happening myself!"

Natsu was about to retort when his ears picked up something strange, with Gajeel (who was in the pile of Lucy's victims) and Wendy (who had come out from the inside of the guild).

"What the hell is with that music" Gajeel asked. "It sounds, weird" the other two dragon slayers nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys take a better look at it!" Grey shouted. At first, no one else saw what he was seeing, but then they realized it. The source of the light was segmented and had a curving/angular shape to it. Then there was this strange smell that the three dragon slayers caught, but something wasn't right with it because the next thing they knew, all three shouted, "Someone's falling out of that thing!"

And it was true. Those three noticed the scents and realized this seconds before an actual, seemingly lifeless body, fall out soon followed by one that seemed to jump out. The moment the second person left the light, it began to close quickly. Soon, it was gone and the clear sky was visible once again. Of course, this meant the two bodies in freefall were now also visible.

Everyone started to freak out, but the first ones to react in a good way were Grey, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Juvia. Grey quickly made a tall platform of ice with the other 5 on top of it. Then, the Iron Dragon Slayer extended his arms into long Iron poles, with Natsu and Juvia grabbing on to one each. Though the pillars were long, they weren't long enough to actually reach the people. So, Natsu fired flames from his feet and launched himself forward while Juvia transformed into water and accelerated herself upward. They were able to grab the two, Natsu grabbing the still one who seemed to be a boy (though he wasn't so sure considering the face had a somewhat feminine quality to it) while Juvia grabbed the other person who was definitely a girl and seemed to be barely conscious. Though they had managed to grab the two, they still had a bit of a fall, and hitting Grey's ice would still hurt. That's when Lucy summons Aries and had the spirit to conjure some balls of wool to act as cushions while Levy wrote out the actual word 'Cotton'. Thus, the fall was a safe one, though slightly uncomfortable.

When the rescuers climbed back to ground level, the entire guild converged on them to see who exactly had been saved. They were all confused by the uniforms the two wore for no one had seen them before. As much as the foreign clothes confounded them, they were all more curious about the male (Natsu had confirmed it was a guy in a direct examination). His sleeves were ripped and they saw his black left arm with the weird red cross on the back of the hand. If that didn't arouse worries, the hair color made it hard to guess his age. And then there was the scar on the left eye. Being mages, everyone recognized it as a curse, but what kind exactly they had no clue at all.

"That's enough everyone!" yelled Master Makarov, "We can find out more about them later. First things first, we need to get them treated. Especially the boy, it looks like he's been through alot and is weakened." Turning to Fried, he continued and said, "Go to the Forest and get Porlyusica. Wendy will heal as much as she can, but I'd like to have a second opinion on our visitors." It was then that the falling girl spoke for the first time. Everyone listened intently.

"Allen," she said softly, "Please, don't leave." And then she officially lost consciousness. While Makarov had Elfman bring in the boy, whom they presumed was Allen, the three dragon slayers huddled together quickly. Lucy noticed and decided to eavesdrop as much as possible.

"Did you smell that?" Gajeel growled.

"Yeah," Natsu replied.

"What was that smell, it wasn't human," Wendy whispered.

"It was almost like a demon's," Natsu said.

"Whatever it is we need to keep sharp. We don't know if they really are good," Gajeel said.

"If they aren't, something may happen to us," Wendy said.

"I don't think the guy is that bad. Let's just try to know him first,"Natsu said.

"Tch. Fine. It's easier to keep an eye on someone when you trust each other anyway," Gajeel said.

With that, the three broke from their huddle and went back inside. Meanwhile Lucy pondered what she had just heard. Though she had to admit the guy seemed suspicious, Lucy didn't think he was bad. Her reasoning? It was what that girl had said. If this guy was Allen, then based on the way the girl said that line, there was no way so much caring emotion could be used for a villain.

 **Chapter 2 will probably be up within the month since I'll be starting a new job next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I've been staying with my grandmother and she has no internet what's-so-ever. This will be happening more often because I'm the only one that can actually stay with her and help her. I'm going to be like her care taker, making sure she takes her pills, eat right, and not get junk since she's running out of money.**

 **Any who, thanks for the long wait. The second chapter is up, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

~ Lenalee's P.O.V ~

As I was slowly coming to I noticed I was lying in a bed in an unknown building. Before I could think any further on that everything that happened before came back to me. I hurriedly sat up and looked around the room till my eyes landed on the sleeping form of Allen in the bed next to mine. I sighed in relief. That's when the door to the room opened and a girl with long white hair entered.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm alright," I said, "If you don't mind me asking, but where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at the Fairy Tail guild hall," she answered, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira."

"Mine's Lenalee Lee," I said, "...what's Fairy Tail?"

"You've never heard of us?" she said surprised.

"Never," I said.

"Well that's peculiar," she said, "If you'll excuse me I'll be right back."

After she left I got out of bed and grabbed a chair and sat it next to Allen's bed. I looked at his face and I could tell that he was in pain. He was covered from head to toe in bandages. A tear fell down my cheek and I whipped it away when the door opened.

"Miss Lenalee, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail. It is good to see that you are doing well. If you do not mind I have some questions for you," said a short old man while a few others came into the room.

"Very well. Who might I ask are all of you?" I asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, it's good to see you up," said the scarlet haired girl.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy," said the pink haired boy while pointing to a blue cat.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster," said the guy without a shirt on.

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you," said the blond haired girl.

"My names Wendy Marvell and this is Carla," said the little girl while pointing to a white cat.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, thank you for taking care of me and my friend," I said with a bow.

"We help those who are in need," Erza said.

"What's your friend's name?" Natsu asked.

"His name is Allen Walker," I said looking down at Allen, "What questions do you have for me Makarov?"

"I was told by Mirajane you have never heard of Fairy Tail before, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Have you ever heard of Magnolia?" he asked and the other occupants in the room gave him a confused glance.

"No," I answered and saw the surprised look on their faces.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from China, but I was in Asia before," I answered.

The looks they had confused me. I never heard of this place and they've never heard of where I'm from. That's when it clicked. Is it possible that the ark took us to another dimension.

"Could you tell me about Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Of course, Fairy Tail is a guild that houses wizards to hone their magical abilities and apply them to paid job requests," Makarov explained, "We consider our guild a family."

"I think I know why I've never heard of this place and why you never heard of China or Asia. Allen and I are in another dimension," I explained.

That got shocked expressions, along with intakes of breath.

"That would make complete sense…" Makarov said while thinking, "Can you explain how you got here?"

I flinched when he asked that question and I'm sure they all saw it. Should I tell them what happened to Allen and how we got here? Are they truly trustable?

"... we came through the ark, it's like a doorway to get to somewhere far away in a matter of minutes instead of days. Allen's the one that can control the ark, but I don't think he noticed where the doorway led," I explained.

They took the information in, but it looked like they still had questions. I noticed Allen twitch in the corner of my eye and I turned to him. His right hand clenched tight in pain. I moved my left hand to his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did Allen get those injuries?" Makarov asked and I cringed.

"I don't completely know…" I said looking down sadly, "Most of us were kept out of what they were doing to Allen before he escaped."

"Escaped? Escaped from what?" Natsu said with slight anger.

"The place we worked for imprisoned him because of his previous actions to a fight that went against their orders and that he was working with our enemies," I explained and I started crying, "They-they imprisoned him even though he worked and helped protect them."

At that point I was crying into my hands, Mira and Lucy came over to me and tried to comfort me. For some reason I could feel this pressure in the room and when I removed my hands nearly everyone in the room had pissed off expressions.

"HOW COULD SOMEONE TREAT THEIR OWN LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled out, "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'LL BURN THEM TO A CRISP!"

"Same here, instead I'll be freezing them to the bone," Gray said punching his fist into his hand.

Looking at those two I could see Allen, along with everyone else. I slightly laughed at that, catching the attention of the others in the room. They all had confused expressions.

"I'm sorry, it's just you two remind me of Allen and my other friends," I explained.

"How so?" Wendy asked.

"You're defending him like he would if he found someone in a situation like this," I explained.

"Hope you don't mind me asking this but what exactly do Allen and you do?" Erza asked.

"Well, we're part of an organization called The Black Order. The Black Order is a religious organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma. Allen and I are exorcists. It's an exorcists job to find innocence and defeat akuma. Innocence is what exorcists use to defeat akuma, since it's the only thing that can kill them. Mine is called "The Dark Boots" and Allen's is "The Crown Clown." We're also called accommodators and the only ones who don't really have a choice on joining," I explained.

When I mention that we don't get a choice on joining I remember when I was taken away from my brother Komui.

"What do you mean you don't get a choice on joining?" Lucy asked.

"If you're an accommodator they force you to join, since they need us to defeat akuma," I explained.

The looks that were on their faces showed slight anger at this revelation.

"When did you join Lenalee?" Wendy asked.

"... I was just a child when they took me from my brother," I said sadly.

For the second time this day I could feel this pressure in the room and when I looked at everyone they were pissed at what I just said.

"What is wrong with those people! Taking a child from her home just to be used as a weapon! If I ever get my hands on them they'd wish they were never born!" Gray said with displeasure.

"What about Allen?" Happy asked.

"He had it worse than me. You see, I have an equipment type innocence which means my innocence takes form of a common item like my boots. Allen has a parasitic type innocence that is rare because it takes form on the accommodators body," I explained and showed them Allen's arm, "Allen was born with his and because of that his parents abandoned him."

It became so quiet you could cut it with a butter knife. Every person, and cat, had on a sorrowful expression. These people look like they've had it hard as well. I could see it in their eyes.

"Well than, I believe Miss Lenalee should be getting some more rest. I'll have Mirajane bring you some food," Makarov said and left with everyone else following him.

Not long after Mira came back with some food. I thanked her and she left. I barely touched my food because I was too worried about Allen. I grabbed his hand and layed my head down on his bed. Soon after laying down I drifted off to sleep, but before I fell asleep I whispered out, "Please wake up soon Allen."


	3. All Stories On Hiatus

**All of my stories are on hiatus due to sever writer's block and not having the time to add anything.**

 **I'm at the point in life where everything is in the dump. I can't seem to do anything I plan nor feel motivated to do them.**

 **I can say that I will get back to them within at least a year or two... I hope.**

 **Please forgive me for this set back, since I know some of you were looking forward to reading more. I just need time to get things sorted out in my life.**

 **If any of you have any idea's for any of my stories please share with me by PM. It could help me add on or think up some ideas. Any idea is worth it so please, message me.**

 **Until next time.**

 **\- Asuka1920 out ^w^**


End file.
